Inside a game? Seriously?
by StarrySkye
Summary: What happens when 2 siblings that are 14 and 9 years old get sucked inside a game and have to find their way out? CHAPTER 2 UP
1. Let the game begin

Well, this is my first fanfic! I know there were some stories about people getting sucked into Final Fantasy IX already, but I wanted to write my own. =)

If there is anything wrong with the story(like plotholes), PM me or tell me in reviews. Constructive criticism is welcomed! I want to improve my writing. :D

BTW, some stories that are written in first person tend to be self-inserts. I assure you, I don't do that. =D

On to the story!

**Chapter 1:**

Man, I need a cup of hot chocolate.

Hehe, you're probably wondering why I just said that out of the blue, right?

Well, since you're reading this, now's a good time to introduce myself. The name's Susan, and I'm dying of boredom.

School was canceled today because of a heavy snowfall. Plus, it's seriously FREEZING out there. Around -39 degrees C.

I'm telling you, if I went outside, I'd be a popsicle in a minute. Also buried in snow up to my chin.

If we were to put all the snow in one pile, it would reach into space.

Yes, it's THAT much!

And to top it all off, the internet went out, so I have nothing to do.

Best thing to happen to a 14 year old, eh?

Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not a fan of school, but there's really nothing to do around here.

Well, I guess I'll go see what my little bro is up to. At least it'll kill a little time.

I hop off the couch and head downstairs.

There he is, sitting on the computer playing a CD rom game. Ok, I have to admit that this surprises me a little.

Yesterday, when the fuse on the internet's wire blew, Tim threw a fit.

And I'm not talking sulking all day (although he did that after), an actual tantrum. I told him he was acting like a 3 year old, and he yelled at me.

Tim lives for the internet. Or I thought he did.

I walk up to him and say "Hey Tim, whatcha doing?"

"Nothing," he replies, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"So, how about that internet?" I ask, hoping to sound casual. "Hope they got it working?"

"Uh huh," He said, still not paying attention. "I hope they do."

My jaw dropped. Literally.

He doesn't care about the internet??

I am really confused right now. What's going on?!

First mom, now Tim.

Oh, what happened with mom was that this morning, she left a note saying that she was going to be at work really early in the morning and that she was going to send a babysitter.

There were plenty of things wrong with that.

Number one: Mom NEVER goes to work early.

Number two: Mom doesn't leave notes- she always informs us before.

Number three: It's already 1:00 in the afternoon and still no babysitter.

What is happening with everybody?!

Ok, no use freaking out. This is probably an occasional thing that happens in life. Pretty soon, they'll go back to their normal selves.

Won't they??

Ok, calm down. A video game. Yeah, a video game will calm me down.

I head back upstairs, walk over to the bookshelf, and look through it.

I pulled out my favorite video game- Tales of Destiny II. I take out the disc and place it in the Playstation console. Then begin playing.

************10 minutes later****************

Yay! I've finally killed my boredom!

I've just gotten through Efreet Gorge and am preparing to fight Efr- Oh no! Another monster! Good, killed it. Ok, moving on to Efreet!

I play for another 5 minutes- then something catches my eye. I turn my attention away from the game to glance at the shelf.

I put down the controller(not even caring that I was now losing!)and walked over. What I saw surprised me.

Wait, that's an understatement.

What I saw absolutely shocked me.

There it was. A brand new copy of Final Fantasy IX, wrapped in plastic, sitting on the shelf.

I continued staring in awe. This was impossible to get nowadays, since it was so popular. My friend Linda had to buy a used copy off of Ebay for a rip-off price.

Well, I wouldn't call it a rip-off since it's such a good game.

I pick it up and start unwrapping the plastic. As I do, memories flood into my head.

I remember getting stuck in Gizmaluke's Grotto and never making it to Burmecia. Hey, don't blame me for making Zidane win the festival instead of Freya and not getting the coral ring. If I hadn't, Vivi would have won.

Anyway, disc 1 of my old copy broke, so I couldn't continue. How did that happen, you ask?

Well, after getting beaten by Gizmaluke for the quadrillionth time, I turned off the game, took out the disc, and stormed off in a fury. Then came the I-left-the-disc-on-the-floor-and-my-mom-stepped-on-it incident. I was left FFIX-less.

Yeah, that must be why I have a new copy. Mom must have felt guilty and somehow tracked down one.

But how come I didn't notice it before? I was searching the shelf for Tales of Destiny II, it MUST'VE been there. Games can't just magically appear on people's shelves, can they?

Can they??

I shake my head and continue unwrapping the plastic. I probably just didn't notice it, that's all.

I opened the case and surveyed the discs. Not a scratch. That's good news.

With a surge of joy, I turned off Tales of Destiny II without bothering to save, and replaced the disc.

I eagerly pressed the ON button, and sat down with the controller. A few seconds later, the screen went blank.

"Huh?" I wondered aloud.

I tapped on the console in an attempt to get it working. The screen immediately flashed a bright white light.

"What the heck?!"

This had NEVER happened before.

"Susan?" That was Tim. Apparently he heard me, because he came bounding up the stairs.

"Tim, what's happening to the screen?!" I panicked.

If the TV suddenly explodes or something, Mom will kill us.

"What the?!" he exclaimed. Honestly, you think he would have noticed the light already.

"I think I'm going blind!" I covered my eyes.

I don't think he knew that I was joking(like this is the time for jokes!) because then he said "Ohmigod! Susan!"

"Tim, wh-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I suddenly felt like I had the wind knocked out of me. I collapsed on the floor and slowly lost conciousness.

"Susan!!" I heard Tim's faint cry. Then everything went black...

----------------------------

Not bad for a first chapter? =) I'll get chapter 2 up soon!


	2. WHERE are we?

Well, here's chapter 2! Sorry, it's a bit short, and events are a bit...rushed. =/ I hope this is good, though.

**Chapter 2:**

I woke up to pitch blackness.

At first, I thought I was safely in bed, but then it all came flooding back. The flashing light, the game, Tim…

Where WAS I?

Could I be-

No, it's not possible, I can't be..

I can't be dead, can I?

The blinding flash…

But how could light kill a person? That doesn't make sense..

All these thoughts swirled in my head. Suddenly, I heard silent crying.

Who-

"Tim?" I whispered.

He sniffled. "Susan? Where are you?"

"Here," I tried to call, but my voice sounded raspy.

I heard shuffling. Then a fistful of my red hair was yanked.

"Ouch! My hair!"

"Sorry," He groped around for my arm and tried to help me stand, but it was impossible to see in the darkness. At last, I got to my feet.

_Thump. Thump._

We froze.

Oh god, someone's coming. Coming closer, and closer-

"Susan, what do we do?" Tim asked with fear in his voice.

"We should hide!" I exclaimed in an urgent whisper.

I wasn't gonna stick around to find out if the person coming was a psycho killer ready to murder us, or even something else altogether.

My gut tells me it isn't safe.

I took his hand in mine and used my free hand to grope around.

After my hand hit thin air, I cautiously took a step and reached forward while still holding onto Tim.

Ok, I got something!

A wall? Hmm, feels like wood.

Wait, wooden walls?

"Achoo!" A sudden sneeze interrupted my thoughts. Oh no, Tim's allergies!

Wait, he's only allergic to dust. Wooden walls and dust? Doesn't ring a bell.

Poor Tim…

But I have to find out where we are.

_Thump. Thump._

Crap, the footsteps!

I could feel Tim squeezing my hand tighter as I moved along the wall.

My foot bumped into something.

"Ow!" I hissed.

"Susan?" Tim whispered.

"Shh, Tim-" I reached forward and felt around.

"Susan, my nose is getting stuffy," Tim's voice started to get nasally.

"Tim, hang on in there," I tried to sound like a big sister, but I couldn't stop the fear in my voice.

Huh? It feels like…boxes!

That's it!

"Tim, behind here!" I whispered.

We got down to our knees and carefully crawled behind the boxes, scrunching up in the corner with our eyes shut tight.

Brr, it's pretty cold in only pink pyjama boxers and a blue T-shirt.

Tim's lucky he's wearing long-sleeved pyjamas. His allergies get worse if he's cold.

_Thump. Thump._

Oh no, getting closer…

"Achoo!" Tim sneezed. I heard a clapping noise as he put his hand over his mouth.

_Thump. Thump._

A door opened and someone stepped in. Please don't let us be caught…

"Sure is dark in here.." A voice said.

Definitely a male. Sounds like a teenager though.

He's probably going to pull out a chainsaw and-

Ok, ok. Don't be paranoid.

I hear him walking up toward us. Uh oh…if he looks over the boxes, we're done for.

I hear a click and light floods the room. I don't dare open my eyes though.

"Ah…Ah…Ah.." I put a hand over Tim's mouth. If he sneezes…

"Who's there?!"

I freeze. We've been caught.

A tear formed in my shut eye. I'm not ready to die, I'm not ready to die-

"It's me, Zidane!"

My eyes shot open at that.

_Zidane??_

But…but…Zidane's a _video game character._

I can hear a door bursting open and people running out. But I can barely hear what they're saying as I'm still in shock.

I can't believe it.

Wait, maybe it's not the video game Zidane. It could be another guy named Zidane.

It could also be a dream…yeah…

The light could have just knocked me out.

But how do I explain the light? Was the TV malfunctioning?

I've never heard anything about a bright flashing light as a sign that your TV's broken.

A third door bursts open and a loud roar sounds, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I take a small peek over the side and see familiar people.

Zidane, Cinna, Marcus, Blank…

Also Baku in a dragon mask.

This can't be real. It just can't!

But it is. I have to face up to it.

I clutch tightly to Tim as he stifles another sneeze.

"Sis, what's happening?"

I don't answer. Instead just listen to the sounds of battle.

"Ow! Easy, boys!"

After hearing that, I knew it was over.

I listen to Baku kicking open the door to another room, and they all run in for a meeting.

"Tim, now's our chance!" We both crawl from our hiding spots and out into the open, getting on our feet.

I look around the room. It looks so much more real when we're standing right in it.

"Achoo!" Tim sneezed and wiped his nose.

"We've got to get out of here!" I run to the door in front of us, and proceed to open it.

I forgot, the ship is supposed to land!

"Susan, what is going on here?" His nose really was stuffy now.

"I'll explain later, but we have to hide again!"

I grab his hand and we both get behind the boxes again, waiting until we can escape.

*******A while after******

The ship finally landed. I can hear Baku commanding them off, and then finally getting off himself.

"Come on," I say to Tim, and grab his hand again.

"Susa-"

"Just trust me!"

I wrench open the heavy door and we go through. I look down- there were stairs and stuff.

I run down, dragging my little brother with me. Oh man, this is a bit more complicated than I thought.

After somehow getting out, we find ourselves in a castle.

Alexandria Castle. We were really in the game, weren't we?

"Umm, sis, where are we?" His voice was no longer nasal, which meant his nose had cleared. Phew.

"Tim.." I begin, not really sure how to tell him. "Do you remember...Final Fantasy 9?"

-------------------------

Not much of a cliffhanger..hehe... Reviews are welcome!


End file.
